El Pervertido y el Inocente
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Gold, tengo algo que decirte—susurró con voz entrecortada, el cansancio le ganaba y los ojos le comenzaron a pesar. ¡Al demonio Crystal! Al demonio Blue, al demonio Red. ¡Al demonio todos!—Me gustas" Ambershipping.


MUY BIEN MUY BIEN NO SE QUE MIERDAS ME PASA  
Me estoy volviendo adicta a los crackshippings** *se hace bolita***

Ahora Ravie está llegando con un Ambershipping, producto de la lectura de un fic de esta pareja hecho por la gran y maravillosa Taylor-senpai-cuyo-nombre-no-es-Taylor.

Sigo con la duda existencial del término "sempai", ¿se escribirá "sempai" o "senpai"? Le pregunté a mi padre, y me contestó "Veamos, se escribe con "m" si es para una chica, se escribe con "n" si es un chico, y no se escribe nada cuando yo no te digo un coño y dejas de joder", mi papi es un amorsh (?).

Y yo salí como él, no sé qué me pasa ._.

AHORA, ESTO ES CULPA DE LEVY Y TAYLOR  
Me han sembrado la semilla del crackshipping que mi pobre alma de escritora de Special (?)

bueno, aquí está el producto de mi cerebro retorcido, mañana me voy a la piscina, así que no esperen que responda reviews :3 lo haré cuando vuelva.

Disfruten ^^

* * *

Yellow miraba la pizarra en la que habían escrito sus amigas, la columna de Red tenía más palabras, y la de Gold solo unas cuantas. Al parecer eran "atributos" que tenían los chicos. La rubia suspiró, mirando a las Dex Holders con cansancio. Siempre debían armar un alboroto por todo, menos mal que Sapphire, al saber que hablarían de chicos (para desgracia de Yellow) se tapó los oídos y fue de regreso con Ruby, que tomaba fotos de Coco a orillas de un pequeño lago.

Ahora, volviendo a la tortura de Yellow, ella miró la pizarra inconforme.

Red:

-Inocente (Crystal).

-Adorable (Crystal).

-Campeón de Kanto (Crystal).

-Tiene músculos (Crystal).

-Osea, es Red (Crystal).

-No sé, ¿quizás es lindo? (Crystal).

-¿Sexy? (Crystal).

-... (Crystal).

-¿Con encanto natural? (Crystal).

-No sé qué poner...(Crystal).

Gold:

-Pervertido (Blue).

-Idiota (Blue).

.-Se supone que son halagos (Yellow).

-¿Buena persona? (Blue).

-¿Rápido mental? (Blue).

-¡Creativo! Debe serlo si imagina cosas tan feas... (Blue).

-¿Con habilidades para la crianza pokémon? Esa debe ser una (Blue).

-¡Su cabello es lindo! (Blue).

-¡Tiene tres nombres!: Gold, Ethan y Hibiki ^^ (Blue).

-Ok, me rindo (Blue).

Ella observó a Blue y a Crystal, si elegía a Red, perdería a Blue, su mejor amiga, su confidente. Porque también estaba enamorada de Red. ¿Es que acaso Red era un imán para las chicas?¡Era casi imposible! Tal vez eso del encanto natural que había dicho Crystal era cierto, porque los entrenadores y las chicas iban corriendo hacia él como un Munchlax lo haría por comida.

Si escogía a Gold, Crystal se enojaría con ella por meterse con su ex-novio. Aunque, de verdad, nadie le había obligado a dejar al chico, mucho menos a mandarlo a Kanto para no tener que verlo. Fue duro mirar a Gold superar a Crystal con el pasar de los días, y sin querer se enamoró. Rayos.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer entonces?  
Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero, y ante los gritos de las chicas salió de la casa de Green. Gracias a Arceus que este último había salido con los demás y no escuchó el griterío que formaron Crystal y Blue al saber sobre los sentimientos de Yellow sobre los chicos. "Blah blah esto", "Blah, blah, lo otro", "Hagamos una lista, blah blah", "Red es mejor para Yellow que Gold, blah blah", "¡Mentiras, blah, blah, blah!¡Yellow y Gold fueron hechos para estar juntos, blah, blah, blah!", "Está celosa, Blue-senpai, blah blah blah blah", "Claro que no, blah blah blah".

La Dex Holder se sentó en el pasto, agotada, mirando al cielo azul, donde lo que parecía ser una nube con forma de corazón se movía lentamente por el aire, con su blancuzca esponjosidad. Frunció el ceño, lo que menos necesitaba era que la naturaleza le diera consejos de amor, y menos a través de semejante medio.

—¿Yellow-senpai?—preguntó una voz cerca de ella, con solo escuchar el "senpai" ya sabía de quién se trataba: Gold—¿Qué hace aquí, senpai?—interrogó acostándose a su lado.

—Miro las nubes—respondió cerrando los ojos, el pulso de su corazón se había acelerado, y su rostro se ruborizó al notar lo cerca que estaba su compañero de ella—_Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos_—Se repetía en su cerebro como si de una grabadora rota se tratase.

—Yellow-senpai, ¿a usted le gusta Red-senpai?—Gold trató de hacer que la oración sonara calmada, cosa que claramente no ocurrió, porque su nerviosismo le estaba ganando la carrera ¿Por qué no podía ser _él _junto a Yellow?  
Deseaba poder usar su sarcasmo o quizás decirle algo con doble sentido, pero le era imposible. Ella no era Crystal.

Yellow, por otra parte, reflexionaba sobre si quería a Red o no. ¿Si decía que lo amaba y no era correspondida?¡Sería estúpido de su parte hacerlo! Y encima, Blue la odiaría, a pesar de que estaba saliendo con Green desde hacía unas semanas.

—No lo sé—susurró—Gold ¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar un rato?—dudó viendo a Gold. Ese amarillo oscuro, que parecía casi café chocó contra el dorado profundo de los ojos del chico, se sonrojó, porque él la miraba con esa ternura tan única, que seguro Ruby diría que eran el uno para el otro, haría la boda allí mismo y le daría a Yellow un vestido que hecho con unas hojas, pero que extrañamente parecería tela.

—Me parece bien—Se encogió de hombros, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pieles se tocaron, pero hizo un esfuerzo para ignorarlo y caminaron en dirección a un lago cercano. Un denso silencio se formó entre ambos.

—Gold, ¿por qué Crystal rompió contigo?—Yellow rompió el momento con esa pregunta, Gold metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró a las hojas de los árboles, algunas cayendo al suelo por la suave brisa que había. A veces le gustaba pensar que era una hoja, porque ellas podían ir a donde fuera que las llevara el viento, no estaban atadas a nada una vez que eran liberadas de las ramas de un tronco.

—Porque decía que era un idiota—respondió sencillamente—, un pervertido que no pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás.

—Yo no creo eso, Gold—dijo ella, soltándose el cabello y dejándolo suelto hasta el final de su espalda. Gold la miró maravillado, nunca había visto a su senpai con el cabello suelto, y estar así, tan cerca de ella, era como un sueño.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó él asombrado, toda chica que había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes lo odiaba y rápidamente catalogaba como "cerdo" o "imbécil" por su manera de comportarse. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin poder evitarlo, estaba feliz de ser alguien mejor para la rubia.

—Sí...—asintió mirando al frente, donde estaban Red y Blue.

Besándose.

Yellow sintió su estómago hundir, cuando alzó la vista para observar a Gold, notó que allí, a lo lejos iba un Charizard con un chico en su espalda. Por lo que Yellow detalló, era Green, su pelo era fácil de reconocer.

Se giró a donde estaba la pareja, Blue la miraba triunfal. Yellow de verdad nunca había imaginado tal faceta de su mejor amiga, sabiendo todo, la traicionó y la encaró como si no pasara nada.

Aún tenía ese espíritu del Equipo Rocket que tanto Yellow odiaba por la falta de vergüenza que conllevaba.

—¡Hola Yellow!—exclamó Red alzando la mano en su dirección. Ella y Gold se acercaron por pura inercia, sin querer Yellow tomó de la mano a Gold, que a pesar de haberlo notado, no pronunció palabra al respecto.

—Hola, Red-san...

—¿Adivina?¡Le gusto a Blue! Ella me lo acaba de decir—dijo emocionado, Yellow se mareó por el comentario —; ahora creo que somos no...

Pero ella ya estaba corriendo lejos de allí, ante la mirada incrédula de Red y la decidida de Blue, desapareció entre la espesura del bosque, con Gold aún a su lado.

—Gold, tengo algo que decirte—susurró con voz entrecortada, el cansancio le ganaba y los ojos le comenzaron a pesar. ¡Al demonio Crystal! Al demonio Blue, al demonio Red. ¡Al demonio todos!

La garganta le apretaba y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, en parte por la carrera, en parte, por la pena.

—¿Qué cosa?—inquirió Gold sin saber de lo que hablaba la Dex Holder. Ella se paró de puntillas y le quitó la gorra, lanzándola lejos y tomando al chico del borde de su chamarra, ante la mirada sorprendida del de Johto.

—Me gustas—susurró antes de besarlo en los labios castamente.

_Dos años después..._

—¿Yellow, ya te han dicho que te ves adorable con vestidos?—preguntó arqueando una ceja Gold, caminando al lado de la chica, el saco en su mano y reposando a lo largo de su amplia espalda, la camisa blanca que iba bajo el traje estaba impecable ("Te ves lindo elegante" le había dicho Yellow en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación) y gracias al duro esfuerzo de Yellow, los zapatos estaban en su lugar y no perdidos cerca de la casa.

—Uhm...—ella pareció pensar la pregunta con dedicación—, sí, tú. Ocho veces hoy—Sonrió abrazándolo. El vestido azul con tiras le quedaba muy bien, y Gold definitivamente estaba de acuerdo conque no mostrara nada por encima de la rodilla.

—No entiendo por qué debemos ir a esa boda—dijo exasperado y cruzándose de brazos—, deberían pagarnos.

—Gold, no nos van a pagar por ir a una boda—replicó Yellow de igual forma, Gold era _tan _chocante en ocasiones...provocaba taparle la boca con la mano, claro que eso no se podía, porque el muy miserable siempre pasaba su lengua húmeda y llena de saliva por la palma y era simplemente repugnante. Yellow lo había aprendido de la peor forma.

Asqueroso.

—¿Tú que sabes?—interrogó él señalándole con el índice acusador—, tal vez deberían pagarnos y tú no lo sabes...

—Gold, sé que es la boda de Red y Blue, pero no es para tanto—dijo empujando la puerta de servicio a un lado de la iglesia. Se despidió con un corto beso (el cual Gold quería alargar demasiado, para el gusto del Padre que lo miró recriminante) y corrió hacia la fila de las damas de honor, entre una Crystal sonriente y una Sapphire que contenía su molestia por usar un vestido para niñas. Mientras que Gold corría hacia la propia, codeando a Silver y Green en el proceso.  
Yellow le guiñó un ojo a Red, que, nervioso, se secó el sudor de la frente y le asintió a la chica.

La música empezó a sonar y las puertas se abrieron, con Blue entrando lentamente.

La rubia ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado el ser Dama de Honor para Blue, si prácticamente no hablaban (bueno, técnicamente la castaña no le hablaba a ella). Tal vez Red se lo había pedido.

De hecho, la madrina de la boda era Crystal.

El padre habló...y habló...y para desgracia de todos siguió hablando.

—Red ¿aceptas a Blue, en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

—¿Y tú, Blue, aceptas a Red en la sa-

—Sí, acepto, cállate y dilo de una vez—Sonrió emocionada cortando al padre en su discurso.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia—masculló el padre enojado, ¡la chica le había interrumpido de tal manera! Nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso.

Blue arrojó el ramo hacia sus espaldas, Yellow había sido llamada por Platina para hacer algo, y cuando volvió, las flores cayeron en sus manos con suavidad.

—Ohh...Gold—Rió Crystal irónicamente—, parece que Yellow es la próxima novia—y miró cómo Gold soltaba una risotada y cargaba a Yellow en sus brazos, para luego dejarla de nuevo en el suelo. No quería arriesgar su salud con esa rubia cuyo comportamiento no estaba revelado del todo.

—Pero será nuestra boda, a esa sí quiero ir—susurró tocando su nariz con la de ella antes de besarla y correr fuera de la iglesia.

—Oh Arceus, de verdad Gold nunca va a cambiar ¿cierto Sil?—inquirió Crystal abrazando a su novio, observando a la pareja caminar hacia el bosque codeándose y besándose cada vez que podían, arrancando los pétalos de las flores del ramo cuando el aburrimiento llegaba a ellos luego de unos segundos.

—Muy cierto, Crys.

* * *

OK LISTO  
Primer Ambershipping *O*

Me salió "jermoso", estuve inspirada, ¿qué puedo decir?

Bueno, creo que esto estaría dedicado a Taylor, porque fue de ella el primer fic de Amber que leí ^^y aunque al principio no quería hacerlo, terminé por tomar valor, mi laptop, un papel y al hijo de perra ese sexy y sensual de Gold (?) junto a una Yellow confundida (?) y los mezclé hasta que quedó esto (?).

De verdad, gracias a Taylor y a Levy por estarme llevando al lado oscuro de los ships (?) I love you burda (?)

~La Ravie que se va con el tema de Indiana Jones de fondo.

TANTANTARANTÁN TANTARÁN TANTARÁNTAN TANTARANTANTÁN TANTANTARÁN TARARÁNRA TARARÁNRA TARAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
